Deidara's Past
by Crystal-Nova
Summary: Deidara's past isn't exactly a happy one, and then an unexpected person comes along and changes everything. I'm keeping the chapters short and sweet so I can upload often, possibly everyday. I SAY POSSIBLY. Rated T because I don't like K.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. I know I have like, what, 6 stories up? But I needed to get this out of my head. **

**Deidara's Past**

**NO POV**

In Iwagakure, everyone was happy. Everyone had friends; everyone had a family of some sort. Everyone had food, no one was hungry, not even the orphans. The Iwagakure Orphanage was always filled with laughter, the smell of baked bread and hot tea always filled the 175 roomed building, and everyone was happy. No one questioned who cooked the food, who cleaned the rooms, who picked up after everyone. They were always ignoring him, abusing him, or ordering him around, telling him he was a low-life, the very scum of the earth.

"Hurry up with that bread!" a woman snarled at a small boy, "There are mouths to feed out there! Hurry up!" She smacked him and he gave a cry in pain, tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Y-y-y-yes Kimano-San." He choked out. He pulled two loaves of bread out and put them on a plate, slicing them into thin slices before handing the plate to the woman.

Kimano-San had dark brown hair and grey-blue eyes that were kind to everyone but him. She wore a long apron over a light blue shirt and grey pants with the Ninja headband on her neck. She glared at the boy with cold eyes and threw a piece of burned bread at him.

"Go sit in the basement. Get out of my sight." When he picked up the bread and stood she kicked him hard in the stomach, causing him to scream, tears running down his face. "I said GO!" He picked himself off the ground and quickly made his way to the basement where he sat under the steps and cried. This boy was no more than six, unhealthily skinny, with his messy blond hair tied in a ponytail with some hanging over his eye. His clothes were worn, tattered and ripped, his skin bruised and raw from all the beatings he got.

As he nibbled on some bread, he wiped the tears from his face, though they were replaced not a second later. As he cried, he felt something brush up against his leg, and he looked down to see a small kitten. It was a white kitten with a few grey spots and bright blue eyes, almost the same color of his own. She meowed at him and he smiled at her, picking her up slowly, ignoring the pain in his burned hands. He sat the kitten in his lap and tore off a piece of bread and gave it to the kitten. She ate it right up and pawed his face.

The boy smiled. "What should I-hic- name you..?" He asked the cat, still trying to calm down. She cocked her head and licked his face as if to ask what his name was.

"My name is Deidara." He answered. "Hmm… how's about…Kitai?" She licked his face again and he laughed lightly. "Kitai it is then." He crawled over to the straw mat and tattered blanket called his bed and curled up, tucking his hands into his shirt to try and keep himself warm. Kitai walked up and nuzzled her way into his shirt, popping her head out of his collar and licking his nose.

He giggled and closed his eyes, feeling Kitai's soft fur against his neck as she curled up in his shirt, falling asleep almost instantly. He began to cry again as the drafty basement made his nose begin to turn cold, it didn't help that it was almost November, either. He shuddered, bringing the blanket tightly around his face, and fell into a light sleep.

***NOTES***

**Kitai means 'hope'**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. I know I have like, what, 6 stories up? But I needed to get this out of my head. **

**Deidara's Past**

**NO POV**

_**Chapter 2**_

She watched him sleep, perched upon the window sill like a hawk on a tree branch. She had a black cloak on with a red cloud pattern, the signature attire of the Akatsuki. Her kantana that was slung over her shoulder glinted in the moonlight that passed through, and she couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. She slid the kantana into its holster and jumped from the window, walking towards the sleeping child, his small body curled into the corner.

Her black and white eyes glinted with pity as she sat down beside him. She never was very evil, but was a rouge nin from Kirigakure ), and, though very young, was admitted into the Akatsuki because of her power. She focused her chakra into her hand and held it over Deidara, healing his wounds with a basic healing jutsu. She frowned slightly when she could not heal the brand on his stomach. He shivered as she finished and something moved inside his shirt. The blue eyes of the small kitten stared at her with recognition and meowed. She smiled, nodded, and patted her head.

The kitten meowed and curled back up in Deidara's shirt. She glanced back up at him and noticed the tear tracts and the fact that his nose was almost frozen. She poked his nose slightly and placed a small package next to him, before standing and, with a swish of her cloak, vanishing into nothing.

Deidara woke to a soft paw prodding his face just as dawn broke. He yawned and stretched out his stiff joints, rubbing his hands together to warm them up. Kitai was meowing and tapping his nose with her fore paw and he smiled, scratching her behind her ears. She meowed again and jumped on top of the package that was left the night before. He stared at it a bit, and picked up the note that was attached to it.

_Deidara,_

_Be strong, for what happens now will help dictate the future._

That was it, no signature. Deidara stared at the note and hid it under a loose floorboard beside his bed. Then he opened the package, inside was a small assortment of foods; bread, a bag of dried fruit, even little hard candies; there was also a few little things of water (for she knew he got very little), and a new, warm blanket.

Deidara hugged the package and smiled. He gently folded the blanket and placed it inside the box. He pulled out a bottle of water and drank from it thirstily, then poured some in a cap and gave it to his little friend. That's when he noticed that his wounds were better, some even completely gone! He smiled and inwardly thanked the mysterious person for the help.

Once Kitai had finished drinking he ate a few pieces of fruit and tucked everything away under the floor board. He then shakily stood and walked upstairs to start on breakfast. Kitai tucked herself into his shorts pocket and curled up so she wasn't noticeable. He patted his pocket and made it halfway up the stairs when the door slammed open and Kimano-San ran down the stairs and grabbed him by the ear.

"Get your sorry butt up those stairs right now! Get breakfast on, you poor excuse for a child!" She slapped him hard across the face and he cringed in pain. He didn't let the tears flow, though. He knew it would only get worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. I know I have like, what, 6 stories up? But I needed to get this out of my head. **

**Deidara's Past**

**NO POV**

_**Chapter 3**_

A few weeks later, Kimano-San pulled him aside.

"You. You'll be attending the Ninja Academy, maybe that way you can be killed without me getting arrested. Here." She shoved some clothes at him. "Get dressed. Go, you worthless child!"

She kicked him down the stairs and he landed hard on his side. As he held the wound on his head to try and stop the bleeding he felt Kitai shimmy out of his pocket and lick the wound on his head. The pain went away almost immediately and he wiped his nose. Kitai licked his cheeks where the tears were and softly poked his nose with her forepaw. He smiled and put on his new clothes, a baggy grey shirt and black pants, and a blue jacket that was 3 times too big on him.

He smiled, content with what he hand and brushed his hair, bounding up the steps with Kitai tucked safely in his pocket. He tried to do something to hide the wound he'd gotten at breakfast from one of the older boys, and successfully tucked his hand into the jacket sleeve. As he bolted out the door and to the school, he realized that he would face the same thing as at the orphanage. He stopped.

What if the kids and his sensei were just as abusive? Would he die today, just like Kimano-San said? Kitai licked his hand as if to tell him it was alright and he smiled, running the rest of the way to the school. As he reached the grounds he was stopped by a man.

He had a long scar down one eye and his face a very kind, though he did look a bit scary. Deidara shrank under his gaze and looked at him fearfully. The man opened his eye and gazed at him.

"Now, now there's no need to be frightened. Might I ask what you're doing here, young man?"

Deidara swallowed. "I-I'm here to attend t-the ninja academy…" he stuttered, shrinking into his jacket further. The man smiled.

"Ah, I see. You must be the new student Kimano told me about." He stared at Deidara's coat as something wriggled out of it, and Kitai clawed her way up his shirt and wrapped herself around Deidara's neck, poking his nose with her paw again.

He chuckled. "Well, looks like you've got yourself a friend. I will be your new sensei; you may address me as either sensei or Chi-sensei."

Deidara smiled and nodded. Then, cries of alarm and surprised echoed throughout the village as they both turned to look. There, outlined in the rising sun, sitting atop the tallest tree, cloaked in an Akatsuki cloak, with her white hair fluttering in the breeze, sat a girl. Deidara stared in fear as she jumped, easily avoiding the ninja who ran to stop her. She hit a woman in the stomach with the back of her sword and sent her flying into a nearby building.

"You all are in my way. Let me see the boy, un."

She glared at Chi-Sensei and he stood in front of Deidara.

"Get inside boy!" He shouted, but Deidara was frozen in fear, Kitai locked in his grip as his blue eyes stared at the girl, who continued walking forward without interference. Chi-sensei looked to the girl, but she murmured something and he froze in place. She then glared back at Deidara, who trembled where he stood. Her eyes softened and she approached him.

"W-w-who are y-y-you?" He asked as she stopped in front of him. She stuck her sword in the ground and knelt down in front of him. She laughed lightly, which took Deidara by surprise.

"Who do you think I am, un?"

Then she poked his nose with her index finger and scratched Kitai behind the ears. The kitten gave a soft mew and Deidara's eyes widened. She smiled at Deidara, ruffled his hair and stood atop her sword. She clasped her hands together and made a few hand signs, and then she and her sword sunk into the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay. I know I have like, what, 6 stories up? But I needed to get this out of my head. **

**Deidara's Past**

**NO POV**

_**Chapter 4**_

Deidara was still staring at the spot that she vanished in, not even aware of the stares and the murmurs going on around him.

"Boy." Someone said to him. Deidara's eyes flicked up and he shrank back at the sight of the man. He was tall and muscular, his face set in a firm scowl, and he did not look happy. Deidara shrunk into his jacket and hid his face behind Kitai.

"Y-yes sir?"

"Why were you talking to that Akatsuki criminal? Are you with them? What is your connection? ANSWER ME!" He roared and smacked Deidara hard across the face, or tried to at least. The edge of a sword blocked him from going any further. The black and white eyes of the Akatsuki girl glared holes into the man.

"He has absolutely no connections with me, other than the fact that I have been instructed by my superiors to watch him, un." She seethed. The man widened his eyes in recognition and stood back.

"You… you're Kitai Hashimoto, the missing nin from Kirigakure!"

Deidara widened his eyes and glanced down at the kitten who mewed and poked his nose. _Kitai?_

"But, how could you be in the Akatsuki! You're only seventeen!"

Kitai growled at this, "I am not seventeen. I am sixteen. Get it right, un." She then called for someone.

"Kyofu. Come."

Deidara noticed at her words Kitai began to wriggle out of his grasp. He lunged forward.

"Kitai-"

"That is not her name, un."

Deidara stared at the back of the girl in confusion. "What? But I named her Kitai…"

"She was not yours to name. She is part of me, my other half. I am hope and she is fear, I am light and she is dark. I am yin and she is yang, un." She held out her and Kyofu padded under the shadow.

"_Kai._"

A poof of smoke cloaked Kyofu and Deidara scooted back in surprise.

He was no longer looking at the sweet kitten who'd curled up with him at night. Oh no. Now, in it place, stood a gigantic, blood thirsty, blue-eyed snow leopard. Deidara gasped and Kyofu turned on her gigantic paws, flipping around and stalking towards him. He backed himself against the wall and as far as he could.

Kyofu put her face right up in his and he held his breath, but was happily surprised when she licked his nose. He laughed and patted her head, and then someone charged at him. Kyofu flipped around and narrowed her eyes dangerously, charging at the man and chomping down on his throat and ripping his head off. Deidara gasped as a drop of blood hit the side of his face.

Kyofu spat out the head and stood protectively in front of Deidara, challenging anyone to come near them. Kitai, now cloaked in a shimmering gown of black and white, fought off hundreds upon hundreds of Iwagakures' greatest ninja. Chunin. Jounin, even the Tsuchikage was knocked down. She stood over them all, the Tsuchikage the only one still conscious.

"Remember, not even you are a match for the incarnate of Yin and Yang. Remember this, and live, un."

Then she brought her sword down hard on the ground and the Tsuchikage fell over, unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. I know I have like, what, 6 stories up? But I needed to get this out of my head. **

**Deidara's Past**

**NO POV**

**_Chapter 5_**

She turned to Kyofu and Deidara.

"Lets go, un."

Her gown shimmered out and she was back in her Akatsuki cloak. She slid her bloody kantana into its holster and walked towards Kyofu and Deidara. He was hesitant as she stalked forward, but she smiled sweetly at him and held her arms out. He slowly reached up and she swung him onto her back, gripping his knees as he wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Are you gonna take me to the bad people?" He asked softly, sadly and Kitai laughed lightly.

"No, they have instructed me to watch you. I will take you back to my house and you can stay with me until they see it fit for you to leave, unless you wish to leave before. It won't matter; we'll find you, un." There was a bit of a warning behind those words, but Deidara pretended not to notice.

"But what about me becoming a ninja?"

"I'll teach you what I can; I am naturally trained in the arts of fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning. I have to be, un." She murmured that with a hint of sadness. But she smiled. "Now lets get going, un."

Deidara giggled and he gripped her neck tighter as she jumped through the trees and stones.

"Why do you talk like that?" He asked innocently.

"Like what, un?"

"Like that."

She nodded in acknowledgement. "Oh, my speech impediment, un?"

"Yea."

She shrugged as she took a sharp left at a willow tree. "I don't know, guess that's just how I was raised, un."

"Oh, its funny."

She laughed lightly and they went to silence.

"What are your parents like?" He asked after a while. She stopped suddenly and Deidara squeaked as she gripped his legs tighter.

"They're dead."

They remained silent for the rest of the trip, the only sound being the soft padding of Kyofu's steps on the branches.

_**If forgot to add this a few chapters ago. Kyofu means fear.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay. I know I have like, what, 6 stories up? But I needed to get this out of my head. **

**Deidara's Past**

**NO POV**

**_Chapter 6_**

Eventually Deidara fell asleep, his head resting on Kitai's shoulder as she slowed to a stop in the town of Kagegure(The village hidden in the shadows). It was nightfall when they arrived, and Kitai and Kyofu walked into the small house without incident. The house was small, a guest room, Kitai's room, den, kitchen, bathroom. The backyard was fenced in with chicken wire with a few hens wandering around.

Kyofu slowly shut the door with her head and flicked her tail at the light switch. The house was illuminated and Kitai walked towards the guest room where she laid Deidara down in the mattress. He murmured something inaudible and snuggled into the pillows.

Kitai smiled and tucked the sheets around him as Kyofu licked his nose once, then curled up beside him, easily taking up a majority of the bed. Deidara wrapped his arm around her neck and hugged her. She closed her eyes and they both fell asleep, Kitai smiling and going to her own room

'This might not be as hard as I thought, un.' She spoke in her mind, then fell into bed and let sleep take her away.

**_Yea... this was really short, but.. oh well._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay. I know I have like, what, 6 stories up? But I needed to get this out of my head. **

**Deidara's Past**

**NO POV**

**_Chapter 7_**

"Like this, un?" Deidara asked enthusiastically as did a few hand signs. "Kagayaku Mangetsu no jutsu!" (Art of the Shining Moon)The moon began shining brighter and he was cloaked in a light blue light, almost blinding her, but it wasn't powerful enough to do that. Yet. Kitai smiled.

"You almost have it, un. Just a bit more practice."

Deidara's bright blue eyes lit up with happiness and he smiled. He'd been with Kitai for almost six years now and he was almost twelve. His birthday was in two days, and Kitai had been working on his present. She patted his head and he followed her into the house.

They'd renovated it since he'd been here, the backyard now had a small barn and a few more chickens and a cow. Moo. A family of barn owls had moved into the small building and Deidara absolutely loved them. They liked him too. When Kitai went away on a mission, she always left Kyofu with Deidara and they'd be his company till she got back.

Kitai sighed and pulled her Akatsuki sleeve back to show the marks on her arm, one less chiseled in her skin than yesterday. Only twenty left. She frowned sadly and walked into the living room, where Deidara played with the barn owls. She smiled as he and one of the smaller owls stared at each other intently, brows furrowed. She laughed lightly.

"Dei, you have to go to bed, now, un."

He looked up and pouted at her. "Why, un?"

Kitai smiled. He'd taken to her speech impediment and it was now a part of his vocabulary. "Because tomorrow is your final day of training, and I have to assess your skills, un."

His eyes shot open and he smiled. "Okay!" And with that he ran off to bed, Kitai going to her respective room. She lay in the bed and she felt Kyofu nuzzle her arm, a sad look in her eyes. She'd been getting weaker these past few days; they both had.

Kitai patted her behind the ears and closed her eyes.

'I'll tell Deidara about it tomorrow…'

Then she was asleep, though it wasn't very restful.


End file.
